Lucius Vorenus
Lucius Vorenus is the son of Husias, and Premilia Vorenus of the wealthy House Vorenus making him the current Patriarch of House Vorenus on top of his important military command as the Legio-Prefict of the Roman Army. Lucius Vorenus would be married to Niorbi when they were both very young, and despite long periods away from eachother the two have always remained loving to eachother. Born in a small village north of Rome to a patrician family he was sent to train with the Roman Army. After taking part in the fall of Africanas and during this conflcit taking control of the 13th Legion and while in this command nearly reersing the tide of the war but the failure of others ended that dream before it could be realized. He grew quickly in the Roman ranks until gaining his current position due to his brilliance during the intial fall of Hispania. He is often cited as a Roman who believes very strongly in the failings of the Empire, and for this he is often ignored in favor of commanders who give a more positive and friendly means of continueing the cycle that Rome has gotten into. Lucius Vorenus would rise to become the most powerful non Senatorial member of the Roman Empire but even this couldn't allow him to change things and he became increasingly stressed over this situation. Lucius Vorenus was growing close to turning on the Senate and attempting to raise Augustus Julii to the Empireship of the Roman Empire when the city of Rome came under assault by the Skaven and he would perish during the fighting. History Early History Born in a small village north of Rome to a patrician family, he was a young man who should have become a greedy noble like most of the rest of his family and the others of his grouping but instead he was fasinated with the history of the Roman Empire's rise. He spent much of his youth reading the tales of his ancient ancestors and while his brother and sister became obsessed with the ways of the Roman elites he trained daily to be a better fighter and future commander. At the age of seventeen his father placed him charge of a large devision within the thirteenth Legion. Under this command he was moved to Africanas for a time but only a year into his deployment he and the entire region came under assault from a race of brutal greenskin Orcs that had previously overwhelmed the Morracon province of Rome. Battle of Lyons Main Article : Battle of Lyons Promotion Upon returning to Italy from the Battle of Lyons he was ceremoniasly promoted to the now empty rank of Legio-prefict which was obviously empty after the complete destruction of the Roman Army. This promotion was something that he took very seriously in the beggining but as the politics of the position took over the actual role he felt he was supposed to do he has become bitter about his rank and has withdrawn into the actual army and away from the politcs that come with it. Sacking of Rome The sacking of Rome would be an event planned years previous to the actual sacking as the Skaven under the leadership of Kritot of Fester Spike of whom held control of Fester Spike which was the name for the Skaven nest beneath Rome. Kritot wanted to grow himself in influence hoping to return to the Undercity a victorious conquerer of the great human city of Rome, so to do this he would join forces with Sutage the Corrupted a powerful Warlord of Clan Mordkin and together the two would plan to burn Rome carrying off all the treasures of the city to bring before the Undercity. While there planning was in place there was an increasing level of failure on the part of the Romans as the Emperor Nero withdrew into the Palantine Palace where he put on elaborate plays while the Roman Empire fell apart. As the situation deterioated to the point that the Roman Legions stationed in Rome moved out of the city holding positions in forts around the city the Skaven would move forward to attack the city now only occupied by Legio II Roma of whom was a full strength legion but spread over the entire city with their main forces at Capitoline Hill. Lucius Vorenus is standing in the Senate where he listens to the Senators continue to fail at doing anything, and as he ponders the words of advice of his friend Titus in that he should destroy the Senate and take control himself in the name of the Emperor he is interupted by a messenger of whom says that a great fire has started in town. Leaving the Senate he travels into the street and as he and his men move towards where they see smoke they are attacked by Skaven of whom overwhelm and kill most of his men and stab him in his gut dealing him a terrible wound. Moving forward he links up with surrounded Legionares and fights off a large Skaven force and then fights with these men and more he gathers along the way to the Legionare Baracks where his wife is. Reaching the Barracks he finds the entire place has been put to the sword and his family either dead or not present. He and his men fight there way back towards the Roman Palace where they find the Emperor and his family dead and their bodies mutilated. The last thing he sees is the burning of the Senate before he finally sucumbs to his wounds. Death of Nero Family Members House Vorenus.jpg|Niobi Vorenus - Wife|link=House Vorenus House Vorenus.jpg|Vorena Vorenus - Daughter|link=Vorena Vorenus House Vorenus.jpg|Lucius Vorenus II. - Son|link=Lucius Vorenus II. House Vorenus.jpg|Tobian Vorenus - Son|link=Tobian Vorenus Relationships Titus Pullo Main Article : Titus Pullo Lucius Vorenus for much of his military was very rarely without his right hand man, Titus Pullo. The two became best friends after being two of only 156 survivors of the massive 200,000 strong Roman army that took part in the disasterous Battle of Carthage. Retreating together out of Africanas they would stay a part of the same Legion for many years after and together they both went to Hispania where they were stationed during the Fall of HIspania. Titus Pullo and Vorenus would finally part after the birth of TItus Pullo's bastard daughter and he went to Ravenna where he was promoted to a Legionary Commander and Vorenus was promoted as well to the most powerful Legionarry in Rome. POV Role Category:Roman Category:Italian Category:Human Category:House Vorenus Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Roman Knight Category:People Category:People of the Roman Empire